


Christmas Wine Got Me Feeling Fine

by babydragon73



Series: I'm Drunk On You, Baby [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Party, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydragon73/pseuds/babydragon73
Summary: During Kara's annual Christmas party, Alex decides to throw caution to the wind and go after the girl of her dreams.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy fam!
> 
> ~Comments are always appreciated~

Alex Danvers was _drunk_.

That wasn't unusual during a holiday party; even though Kara had been on the Earth for less time, she made up for that time by throwing the most outrageous parties during the holidays. Her most infamous parties are definitely her Christmas ones; she pulled out the best desserts and wine and had everyone over at her place to watch Christmas movies and play themed games. This party was definitely Alex's favorite since Mon-El and Winn had worked together to create the strongest alien wine Alex had ever tasted. With just one bottle split between her and Kara, the agent could feel her tongue become looser and her limbs tingly. Kara had taken her intoxicated self and went to where Lena was sitting with James discussing the latest CatCo article. The blonde had flopped next to the CEO without a care in the world, cuddling into her side and stealing the pot stickers on her plate. From the blush that creeped up Lena's cheek, even in her state Alex could see that the brunette had a crush on her little sister.

The agent took advantage of everyone being distracted to go to Kara's kitchen to raid the food table. Making her way there had proved to be a bit of a challenge; she hadn't realized how drunk she was until she stood up and tried to walk. But, somehow, she made it to the table in one piece and was munching happily on one of Kara's signature Christmas sugar cookies when there was a knock on the front door. She figured no one else reacted to it due to the loud Christmas music blaring from Kara's speakers. Slowly, but surely, she made her way to the door and opened it without looking through the peephole, assuming it was the pizza Winn ordered for them. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips when she saw that the person standing on the other side of the door was holding two pizzas but definitely wasn't the usual teenage delivery boy.

Detective Maggie Sawyer, the last person Alex expected to show up at Kara's door, was holding the pizza, a hip cocked to one side, wearing a leather jacket and her signature smirk. Alex hadn't seen Maggie since they agreed to be friends and move past the kiss Alex planted on her weeks ago. _The kiss_. The agent had to hold onto the doorknob as memories of the kiss flashed through her mind. She liked being Maggie's friend, she really did, but it was also really had not to think about how soft her lips were or how her strong hands had held her in place like she didn't want to let go. The agent shook her head to escape those thoughts and tried to focus her vision on the angel in front of her.

"Hey. Hungry?" The brunette asked, her smile growing bigger as she took into Alex's adorable ugly Christmas sweater and necklace made of Christmas lights.

"Uh," Alex paused, trying to get herself together, "Yeah. Yes! Yes, definitely. Come in, please," she gestured into the apartment. Maggie passed her and the agent couldn't help but take in the smell of lavender and mint. The defining smell of Maggie.

"Uh, um, not to be, uh, rude but what are you doing here?" Alex asked, moving to stand beside Maggie. The brunette went to say something when a blonde whirlwind stopped in front of them.

"I invited her!" Kara exclaimed, scooping the pizzas from Maggie's arm, "I figured you wanted your friends here too! Thanks for pizza, Mags!" The blonde gave her a one arm hug before skipping off into living room where they could hear an eruption of cheers.

Alex bit her lip as she made eye contact with the detective, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this," she poured them both a glass of wine. She slid one across the counter to Maggie before taking a healthy sip of her own.

Maggie smiled, "Don't worry about it, Danvers. With all the alien chasing you do, I'm surprised you remembered to bring yourself."

The agent rolled her eyes playfully, "Obviously you don't know Kara. I've been hearing about this party for months. I'm pretty sure she would have hunt me down if I didn't show up."

"Little Sunshine Danvers? Hunt you down? Now that I would pay to see," Maggie chuckled as she removed her jacket. The agent almost choked on her wine as she took in what Maggie was wearing. The detective had decided to wear a sweater with a light up snowman on the front of it. The eyes, nose, buttons, and scarf light up at different times, almost like they were playing to a silent song. Alex could feel her eyes widening as she took in the ugly sweater display.

"Wh....what are you wearing?" She managed to spit out.

Maggie looked down as if she was just realizing what she was wearing, "Oh! Little Danvers told me it was an ugly sweater party. My sister sent me this a few weeks ago; it was my favorite thing to wear in school around this time. I figured it was the perfect thing to wear tonight. I didn't want to disappoint anyone," she shrugged like it was no big deal.

But, it was a big deal to Alex. She knew that Kara's ugly sweater rule was not one she enforced on anyone, besides her, but to see Maggie willingly wearing an ugly sweater just for _her_ _sister_ meant the entire world to her. The detective seemed to find a new way to surprise her everyday. She did these sweet gestures that Alex couldn't help but interpret as she liked her. Maybe Maggie wanted to be more than friends too......

Before Alex could finish her thought, she noticed that the entire party had stopped talking and looked towards the living room to find everyone staring at the two of them. The agent furrowed her brows in confusion and looked around to see what they were looking at only to find that, where they were standing, there was a sprig of mistletoe hanging above their heads over the food table. Alex kicked herself for not noticing it before; of course Kara would have mistletoe hanging above a heavily populated table; there were more chances of catching people together there. From the glint in the blonde's eye, Alex felt like she set up.

She looked down a bit at Maggie to find that the brunette had caught on to what was happening. The wine in her system made her more confident than usual so she leaned halfway towards the detective, letting her choose to the close the distance. The brunette hesitated for a moment before closing the gap between them and kissing her gently. Alex couldn't hear the cheers from her sister and friend as she placed both her hands on the sides of Maggie's face and pulled her closer. She feel the detective wrap her arms around her waist, squeezing them gently. They broke apart when the need for air became too much.

Dizzy from the alcohol and Maggie, Alex pressed their foreheads together, giggling gently. The brunette's smile was the biggest Alex had ever seen. "Merry Christmas, Danvers."

The agent blushed before leaning in to kiss her again, "Merry Christmas, Sawyer."


End file.
